A Artista
by julia.miranda
Summary: Bella foi morar com seu pai depois do falecimento de sua mãe. Ela pratica Ginástica Rítmica e é obrigada a se afastar de Edward, o cara pelo qual está apaixonada. - Resumo ruim, é a minha primeira fic.
1. Chapter I

A Artista

Capitulo I

FlashBack ---

- A Ginástica Rítmica também conhecida como GRD - Ginástica Rítmica Desportiva, é uma atividade desportiva de infinitas possibilidades de movimentos corporais, que combina elementos de ballet, ginástica e dança teatral, realizados fluentemente em harmonia com a música e coordenados com o manejo dos aparelhos próprios desta modalidade olímpica, que são a corda, o arco, a bola, as maças e a fita. Praticada apenas por mulheres em nível de competição, pode ser iniciada em média aos seis anos e não há idade limite para finalizar a prática deste desporto, onde encontramos competições individuais ou em conjunto (cinco ginastas ao mesmo tempo). – disse minha mãe em um fôlego só.

- Mãe, você disse isso tudo em um fôlego só? – perguntei a ela, olhando – a incrédula.

- Isso não vem ao caso minha filha, mas... Vai ou não fazer as aulas de Ginástica Rítmica? – perguntou ela quase pulando.

- Sem chance de eu usar aquela roupinha grudada e ficar balando aquela fita, arco ou seja lá oque tiver que fazer.

- Ah não minha filha, por favor, desde os 6 anos você nunca mais atendeu um pedido da sua mãezinha aqui 1 Por favor, por favor, por favor ! – disse ela já de joelhos segurando a minha perna e fazendo biquinho.

- ARGH! Ta ta eu faço essa merd... Quis dizer, essa modalidade esportiva. Mas nunca mais me faça esse biquinho, é chantagem! – reclamei pra ela

- AAAAAAAAAAHH! - Ela saiu pulando pela casa e gritando! – Eu te amo, eu te amo filha!

- Também te amo mãe!

- Mas agora – disse ela autoritária – temos que sair pra fazer a matricula, comprar a sua roupa, que já imagino como vai ser, comprar sua sapatinha, enfeites de cabelo! AAAAAHH! Você vai ficar linda!

Fim do FlashBack ---

E aqui estou eu, Isabella Marie Swan, com os meus 17 anos, me mudando pra Forks, onde meu pai Charlie vive. Ele é chefe de policia desse minúsculo lugar.

E já faz 3 anos que pratico a Ginástica Rítmica, e me apaixonei perdidamente pelo esporte. Sempre fui muito tímida, e quando estou dançando pelo Tablado, expresso todos os meus sentimentos. Minha mãe tinha razão, mas ela faleceu ha um mês atrás, em um acidente de carro, enquanto ia ao supermercado. Um caminhão atravessou o sinal vermelho, e... Ela faleceu.

Meu pai ficou um mês lá comigo, e eu, fiz uma decisão muito importante na minha vida. Não irei me aproximar de ninguém, acho que... Já sofri de mais na minha vida. Foi a separação de meus pais, a morte da minha mãe. Pode se achar que foi pouco. Pouco foi, mas desse pouco, sofri muito.

Charlie me tirou dos meus devaneios, perguntando por que eu estava chorando, nem eu tinha percebido.

- Desculpa p-pai. – comecei a gaguejar – estava lem-lembrando de m-mamãe.

- Oh minha filha ! Não fique assim. Sabe, eu sei que estas sofrendo mas, tente não ficar assim. Por ela,... Por mim...

Ele parou o carro no acostamento, e eu me joguei em seus braços. Charlie não era do tipo ombro amigo, mas quando era necessário, ele sempre estava ali, de braços abertos.

Depois de muito, muito tempo chorando, eu me afastei dele e ele disse :

- Quando chegarmos, você vai ter duas surpresas.

- Ah não pai, sabe que odeio suspresas ! – reclamei pra ele – Vai pai... Me conta.

- Na-na-ni-na-não Bells ( meu pai me chamava assim, não gostava de Isabella ), vai ter que esperar.

Rapidamente, já estávamos na frente da casa dele, entramos.

Ao chegar no meu quarto, fiquei de boca aberta. O tamanho era o mesmo, mas a decoração... Era simplismente linda ! O quarto era de um roxo escuro, com papel de parede com flores (que não consegui indentificar quais eram), brancas. Tinha um armário embutido na parede, um pouco maior do que eu lembrava. As prateleiras, eram cheias de livros, e ao lado deles, tinhas fotos minhas, de mamãe de Charlie.

Minhas escrivaninha tinha um notebook da Aplle, um telefone preto e um radinho portátil azul.

Mas a cama, era simplismente... Nem tenho palavras. A cama era de casal, e tinha uma colcha roxa com branca incrível ! Eu simplismente amei !

No quarto também tinha, um abajour na cabeceira, um pufe roxo e um tapete enooormee !

Me joguei nos braços do meu pai !

- Pai eu amei ! Eu te amo ! Você é simplismente incrível ! Acho que essa eu uma das surpresas né !

- Não Bells, uma das surpresas está dentro do seu armário. Vai ver !

Fui até o armário. Hesitei um pouco antes de abrir, não sabia oque me esperava a seguir.

Abri e... OMG ! Minhas roupas e minhas sapatilhas de Ginástica Rítmica !

- Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você desistir do seu sonho e do sonho da sua mãe ?

- P-pai, meu Deus ! Nem sei o que dizer !

- Mas eu sei, segunda sua primeira aula vai ser as 15:00.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Pai, eu te amo ! Mil vezes eu te amo ! – pulei em cima dele e o enchi de beijos ! – Você é o melhor !

- Eu sei Bells, eu sei ...

- Convencido !

- Que nada, só realista. Mas agora, se arrume, por que a gente vai sair pra sua segunda surpresa .

- Mais ? Não sei se esse pobre coração agüenta. - disse colocando mão no peito e fingindo uma careta.

- Ah Bells, deixa de moleza. Vamos logo. Tenho hora marcada.

Me arrumei bem rápido, desci pra cozinha que era bem simplezinha. Peguei um copo, enchi de água e bebi. Logo Charlie me chamou. Entramos no carro e seguimos estrada à frente.

Quando chegamos a concessionária, que o meu pai disse ser dos Hales, vi muitos, muitos carros lindos. Vi volvos, porshes, jipes, BMWs...

- Bells, o seu é aquele ali. Pode entrar!

Meu queixo caiu quando ele apontou u AUDIO A3(N/A: Desculpa interromper, mas não sei muito sobre carros, mas eu acho esse ai bem bonitinho. Voltando a história.) pra mim! Acho que já tava até babando !

- P-pai ! Quer que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco ?

- Bells, para de drama! Entra logo nessa máquina!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Meu Deus! Pai eu te amo, Um milhão de vezes eu te amo, não...Infinitamente que eu te amo ! – falei indo em direção ao carro.

Ficamos na concessionária até o fim da tarde, acertando tudo, depois que voltamos pra casa, fiz um macarrão ao molho branco pro meu pai. Jantamos e eu fui dormir. Quando já ia subindo as escadas, meu pai me chamou.

- Bells, amanhã você vai pra escola. Acorde umas 6:30 pra dar tempo de se arrumar e tudo. Acho que a primeira aula começa as 7:00. A escola é bem perto.

- Tudo bem pai. Vou arrumar minhas coisas e já vou dormir. – dei um beijo nele e subi as escadas.

Arrumei as minhas poucas roupas, e logo percebi que iria ter que ir ao shopping fazer compras. Roupas de calor em Forks ? Não da muito certo.

Dormi pensando em como amanhã o dia iria ser cansativo.

* * *

N/A : Gente essa é minha primeira fic. Se gostarem, por favor mandem reviews falando. Nem sei se devo continuar.

Beijos :*

juliah


	2. Chapter II

**N/A : Gente, esse capitulo é mais pra apresentar todo mundo. Resposta das reviews lá embaixo.**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Acordei com o despertador soando alta a música do Muse — Supermassive Black Hole.

Tateei a cama até achar o celular. Desliguei-o.

Levantei-me e fui até o meu armário e peguei uma blusa branca que ia até o meio dos braços, com botões até acima dos seios. Uma calça cinza skinny, e um, sobretudo preto que minha amiga me deu de presente, e peguei botas sem salto pretas também.

Tomei banho e lavei meus cabelos com meu shampoo de morangos favoritos. Passei sabonete de camomila. Sai do chuveiro e sequei meus cabelos com o secador. Meus cabelos foram criando cachos nas pontas. Argh! Cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, magra. Normal.

Vesti-me, e fui tomar o café da manhã. Peguei meu lindo carro e sai pra escola.

Chegando lá, todos se viraram pra mim. Corei. Fui andando em direção a secretária. Ao chegar lá fui atendida por uma mulher que devia estar na faixa dos 40 anos.

Ela me deu um mapa da escola, e me disse que hoje nenhuma turma iria ter a primeira aula. Falou pra me dirigir ao refeitório.

Cheguei lá, tinham poucos alunos. Sentei-me em uma mesa vazia, afastada dos demais e peguei meu mp3. Estava tocando Paramore - Brick By Boring Brick. Fiquei observando quem adentrava o refeitório. Todos que entravam olhavam pra mim, não sei por quê.

Primeiro uma meninas um pouco baixa, de cabelos castanhos claros. Olhou pra mim e riu. Nojentinha (eu pensei).

Logo depois um menino loiro, de olhos azuis, com carinha de bebe, me olhou e sorriu. Eu também sorri afinal educação é sempre bom. Acho que ele pensou em vir aqui, mas logo desistiu.

Depois, eu vi as cinco pessoas mais lindas que já virá na vida. Duas meninas e três meninos. A primeira era loira, linda e alta. Olhos azuis. Tinha uma beleza que deixava qualquer um com a alto-estima lá embaixo. Parecia uma daquelas modelos que você só vê na revista ou na televisão. A segunda era baixinha, com feições delicadas e cabelos negros e espetados para todos os lados. Olhos verdes. Parecia uma fadinha. O terceiro era alto, muitooo alto. Tinha os cabelos curtos e negros. Era muito forte. Sua camisa já mostrava seus músculos. Lindo! O quarto era muito bonito também. Loiro, de olhos azuis e alto, mas não tão como o outro. Também era musculoso. O quinto era o mais lindo de todos. Tinha os cabelos de uma cor diferente, parecia um tipo de bronze. Os olhos verdes e hipnotizantes. Era alto e musculoso também. Perfeito!

E... Eles estavam vindo em minha direção! OMG! Eu nem percebi! Droga! Mas o que pode ser?

Todo o refeitório olhava pra mim, com sussurros e risadinhas. Respirei fundo e esperei eles chegarem.

- Hey garota, está na nossa mesa. – disse o grandalhão em um tom de brincadeira.

- Emmet! – disse a baixinha dando um tapa no braço do grandalhão, Emmet – Ela é nova e não sabia. Não a expulse!

- Desculpa... Eu não sabia que a mesa era de vocês. Sou nova aqui.

- Não tem problema – disse a baixinha sorrindo – Sou Alice Cullen. Esse é o Emmet Cullen – apontou pro grandalhão – Rosalie Hale – apontou pra loira – Jasper Hale – apontou pro loiro com voz de apaixonada - e Edward Cullen – apontou pro de cabelos cor de bronze

- Prazer! Isabella Swan, mas podem me chamar de Bella.

- Pode se sentar conosco se quiser!

- Oh! Obrigada! Mas, acho que vou sentar em outro lugar!

- Não! A gente insiste!

- Então, obrigada!

Todos eles se sentaram. Alice começou a tagarelar.

- Então Bella... De onde você veio?

Olhei ao redor. Todos estavam observando a gente.

- Eu vim de Phoenix, Arizona.

- E porque você veio de lá, pra cá?

- É que... – hesitei por um momento, ela deveria saber. Acho que era melhor desabafar -... Minha mãe faleceu...

- Oh! – Alice tampou a boca com a sua mão – Desculpa, não... Queria tocar nesse assunto. Vamos falar sobre outra coisa.

- Ta, é... Você sabe onde tem um shopping por aqui? É que eu preciso de roupas novas e... – Parei no instante que eu vi os olhos de Alice e Rosalie brilhando – Porque eu acho que deveria ficar com medo dos olhos de vocês brilhando?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - a risada estrondosa de Emmet ecoou pelo refeitório – Você não devia as chamarelas pra ir ao shopping com você.

- É você esta em perigo. – disse Jasper sorrindo

- Por quê?

- Elas vão fazer você andar o shopping todo, andar em todas as lojas e... – Edward foi interrompido por um grito finíssimo de duas loucas.

- – gritaram as duas juntas, enquanto eu, os quatro da mesa e todo o refeitório tampavam os ouvidos.

Bella, Bella – elas já estavam pulando – Eu já sei TUDO que vai combinar com você! Você vai ficar GATA!

- Calma meninas! – gritei e elas me olharam - Só preciso de umas roupinhas, não um banho de loja. Elas me fuzilaram com olhar.

- Ah Bella! Por favor! A gente compra roupa, vai ao salão e pega um cineminha. E meninos, vocês vão. - Ela disse isso mandando um olhar horrível para cada um deles.

Edward deu risada e disse bem baixinho pro meninos, quase inaudível:

- Vou me safar dessa.

- Alice, eu realmente não vou poder ir. Vou me encontrar com Tânia – Ele falou enfatizando a Tânia.

- ARGH! Tânia! – disseram todos em um uníssono perfeito.

- Nem liga Bella, é a namoradinha fútil do Edward. Nem sabemos como ele a agüenta. – disse a Alice fazendo uma cara de nojo ao falar o nome dela. – Mas Edward, querido, VOCÊ VAI! E pode levar essa sua namoradinha também. Ela tem mãos e eu vou adorar a ver carregando as nossas sacolas. Ou você servindo de capacho pra ela. – disse ela como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- ALICE! Não fale assim de Tânia! E eu não vou!

- VAI SIM! – rebateu ela

- NÃO VOU!

- VAI SIM!

- NÃO VOU!

- VAI SIM! – falou ela por fim, mandando um olhar assino pra ele.

- ARGH! – disse Edward, por fim fazendo uma cara emburrada. Os meninos riam dele.

- Então Bellinha... Podemos ir hoje?

- Hoje não vai dar. Tenho aulas de Ginástica Rítmic... – fui interrompida por dois gritos histéricos.

-! Que inveja! – disseram Alice e Rosalie juntas.

Eu e os meninos nos escolhemos nos bancos e olhamos pra elas assustadas.

- Hum... Meninas? Posso saber a causa do grito?

- Temos muita inveja de você – disse Rosalie

- É verdade. Sempre foi nosso sonho fazer Ginástica Rítmica, mas nossos pais, nunca deixaram. Eles diziam – ela pigarreou – "NUNCA, NUNQUINHA MESMO! Vocês são moças de família! Se quiserem praticar algo, que tal ballet. Estarão mais vestidas pelo menos..."

- E vocês fizeram ballet? – perguntei

- Sim – disse Rose com um suspiro – Fazemos até hoje. Até que é legal...

- É – disse Alice com uma careta – Mas... Será que podemos ver você treinar hoje? Por favor! Por Favor! Por Favoooooooor! – falou ela exagerando no "O".

- Ta! Vocês podem-me ver dançar. Acho que sabem onde é o ginásio, sim?

- CLAAAAAROOO! Fiz um mapa dele da escola até lá, da minha casa até lá, do shopping até lá...

- Já entendemos Alice, Já entendemos – disse Edward ainda emburrando.

Foi nessa hora que o sinal tocou

- Tchau gente – disse me levantando da mesa

- Tchau Bella! – disse Alice pulando em mim e me dando um abraço que retribui - Qual a sua próxima aula?

Peguei o papelzinho da minha mochila e li:

- História.

- AAAAAAH! Você tem aula com a Rose!

- Vamos gata! – disse a Rose me pegando pelo braço.

- Almoça com a gente? – gritou Alice de longe

- Aham – só me deu tempo de falar isso, ela já tinha entrado em uma sala do corredor.

Chegamos à sala de aula, a professora que Rose me falou se chamar Anna, ainda não tinha chegada.

Sentamos-nos, e logo a professora chegou. Rose me mandou um papelzinho.

**N/A:** Rose em Negrito, Bella em itálico.

**Então Amiga? Já usou Ankle Boot?**

_Ankle o que?_

**:O Você não sabe o que é uma Ankle Boot ?**

_... Não!_

Nessa hora a professora olhou pra gente, fingimos estar prestando atenção na aula. Ela voltou à atenção pro quadro.

**Já vi que eu e a Alice teremos que te dar umas aulas. Amiga, você vai ficar gata. Mas agora vamos parar com os bilhetinhos antes que a professora pegue a gente.**

Li o bilhetinho e guardei o no meu estojo.

Depois que a aula acabou, vi meu horário. Rose me disse que teria aula com Alice, e depois outra com ela. Vi que hoje teria Educação Física.

Ai, ai... Esse dia iria ser cansativo. Mas, sei de uma coisa. Me afastar das pessoas está fora de cogitação !

**N/A: Gente vocês gostaram? Olha, eu não sei nada sobre o ensino de lá, então eu vou fazer como sempre leio nas fics. Alice, Bella, e Edward no primeiro ano e Rose, Emmet e Jasper no segundo.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e quem deixou no alert ou adicionou nos favoritos. Eu chorei quando falaram pra me continuar. Muito obrigada gente**.

**IsaEAriel:** Continuando, continuando. Me diz o que achou desse cap.

**Lila Cullen:** Continuando. Obrigada por add aos favoritos :D ! Próximo cap. sai acho que amanhã. Tomando o cuidado com o coração.

**Anne Lima:** Que bom :D O cap ta ai. Diz-me o que achou?

**-TT Cullen Black-:** Que bom, mas o próximo cap. vai explicar mais as coisas.

**Maarii:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Que bom que você gostou amiga. Sua opinião era muito importante. Espero mesmo que goste desse cap. Que bom que você ADOOOROOOU !


	3. NA

**N/A: Gente, eu quero saber se vocês preferem o James do bem, ele do mal ou Gay ?**

**E o Jake ?**

**É porque isso é muito importante pro Capitulo 4.**

**beijinhos :***


	4. Chapter III

**Capitulo III - POV DO EDWARD**

**N/A: Gente, esse cap. vou fazer um POV do Edward pra dar continuidade na história.**

**Espero mesmo que gostem desse cap. Resposta das reviews lá em baixo.**

* * *

Mais um dia de aula. Acordei, tomei meu banho e vi uma roupa separada em cima da cama. Alice.

Vesti-me e fui tomar meu café. Todos já estavam lá na mesa. Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie.

- Cadê Esme e Carlisle? - perguntei já que não vi sombra deles.

- Esme saiu mais cedo, porque um cliente dela esta quase arrancando os cabelos por causa de uma mesa e Carlisle está lá por causa de uma garotinha que esta muito doente. Não sei o que foi. - disse Alice passando geléia em uma torrada.

Esme era decoradora e Carlisle era médico. Tinham a vida agitada mas não tanto quanto a dos Hales.

- Hum... Os pais de vocês viajaram... de novo ? - perguntei pros irmãos Hales.

Os pais deles eram grandes empresários e viviam viajando. É a sexta vez nesse mês.

- É! - disse Rose com um suspiro - Dessa vez pro Japão.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Ursinha, seus pais viajarão pro Japão e você não me contou? - disse Emmet olhando - a incrédulo.

- É. Por que o espanto?

- Eu queria fazer uma lista de coisas pra eles me trazerem. Como aqueles video games irados que só vendem lá e... - Emmet foi interrompido por Jasper

- Menos Emmet, bem menos...

- ! - esse grito foi da Alice

- O que foi Alice? - perguntei eu entediado.

- Hoje é o dia que a garota nova vai pra escola.

- É mesmo - disse Rose - Será que ela é bonita ?

- Eu não sei, só sei que o nome dela é Isabella. Ela é filha do chefe de policia.

- Hum... Gentes vão logo. Estamos atrasados.

- Vamos. - disse Alice pulando. Às vezes acho que me trocaram na maternidade. Não tem como eu ser irmão desses dois.

Todos foram pro meu volvo, Alice no banco do carona. Disse que não queria sua roupa amassada por Emmet.

Quando chegamos lá, Tyler, um amigo nosso veio até nós e disse:

- Hoje não vamos ter a primeira aula. Teremos que ir pro refeitório

Fomos pro refeitório e de longe avistamos a nossa mesa de sempre. Mas, tinha uma menina lá.

- Hey, aquela não deve ser a menina nova? - perguntou Alice sussurrando pra Rose.

- Deve ser ela mesma.

- Então vamos logo, e elas foram dançando pra nossa mesa.

Quando chegamos mas perto, Meu Deus ! Ela parecia um anjo de tão bela. Tinha os cabelos castanhos meio avermelhados que batia no meio das suas costas. Tinham cachos nas pontas. Seus olhos cor de chocolate eram maravilhosos. Ela era linda.

- Hey garota, está na nossa mesa. - disse Emmet com ar brincalhão

- Emmet! – disse Alice pulando e dando um tapa no braço de Emmet – Ela é nova e não sabia. Não a expulse!

- Desculpa... Eu não sabia que a mesa era de vocês. Sou nova aqui. - Nossa, a voz dela era tão linda, suave.

Alice percebeu que eu estava olhando pra ela e me deu um cutucão.

- Não tem problema – disse Alice – Sou Alice Cullen. Esse é o Emmet Cullen – apontou pra Emmet – Rosalie Hale – apontou pra Rose – Jasper Hale – apontou pro Jasper com a voz melosa - e Edward Cullen – apontou pra mim e deu um risinho malicioso

- Prazer! Isabella Swan, mas podem me chamar de Bella. - Bella...

- Pode se sentar conosco se quiser! - ofereceu Alice

- Oh! Obrigada! Mas, acho que vou sentar em outro lugar! - Tão educada...

- Não! A gente insiste!

- Então, obrigada! - disse Bella.

Nós nos sentamos, e Alice, pois se a tagarelar

- Então Bella... De onde você veio?

Ela olhou ao redor e corou. Que linda.

- Eu vim de Phoenix, Arizona. - Que estranho. Ela nem era bronzeada.

- E porque você veio de lá, pra cá?

- É que... – ela hesitou. Acho que com medo de falar -... Minha mãe faleceu...

Nossa! Olha onde essa pixel irritante tocou.

- Oh! – Alice tampou a boca com a sua mão – Desculpa, não... Queria tocar nesse assunto. Vamos falar sobre outra coisa.

- Ta, é... Você sabe onde tem um shopping por aqui? É que eu preciso de roupas novas e... – Meu Deus! Essa menina não podia tocar em outro assunto, não?– Porque eu acho que deveria ficar com medo dos olhos de vocês brilhando? - É ela deveria.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - a risada exagerada de Emmet ecoou pelo refeitório – Você não devia as chamar pra ir ao shopping com você.

- É você esta em perigo. – disse Jasper sorrindo

- Por quê? - perguntou ela. Que inocente.

- Elas vão fazer você andar o shopping todo, andar em todas as lojas e... – Falei pela primeira vez naquela mesa, mas fui interrompido por um duplo grito de loucas.

- – gritaram as duas loucas, enquanto todo o refeitório tampava os ouvidos.

Bella, Bella – elas estavam pulando – Eu já sei TUDO que vai combinar com você! Você vai ficar GATA! - Gata ela já é... FOCO EDWARD, FOCO.

- Calma meninas! – ela gritou, ela não deveria fazer isso- Só preciso de umas roupinhas, não um banho de loja. - Elas - a fuzilaram com olhar.

- Ah Bella! Por favor! A gente compra roupa, vai ao salão e pega um cineminha. E meninos, vocês vão. - Alice disse mandando um olhar de dar medo. Esse pixel era pequeno, mas era perigosa.

Dei risada, ia conseguir me safar dessa.

Sussurrei pros meninos.

- Vou me safar dessa.

- Alice, eu realmente não vou poder ir. Vou me encontrar com Tânia – Enfatizei a Tânia, não sei por quê.

- ARGH! Tânia! – disseram todos em um uníssono perfeito.

- Nem liga Bella, é a namoradinha fútil do Edward. Nem sabemos como ele a agüenta. – Alice disse com nojo – Mas Edward, querido, VOCÊ VAI! E pode levar essa sua namoradinha também. Ela tem mãos e eu vou adorar a ver carregando as nossas sacolas. Ou você servindo de capacho pra ela. – ela disse como se falasse quanto é 1+1.

- ALICE! Não fale assim de Tânia! E eu não vou! - rebati contra ela. Eu é que não ia segurar as sacolas dela.

- VAI SIM! – rebateu ela

- NÃO VOU!

- VAI SIM!

- NÃO VOU!

- VAI SIM! – falou ela por fim, mandando um olhar assino pra mim

- ARGH! – gritei. Os meninos riram de mim.

- Então Bellinha... Podemos ir hoje? - perguntou Alice toda feliz.

- Hoje não vai dar. Tenho aulas de Ginástica Rítmic... – ela interrompida por dois gritos histéricos.

-! Que inveja! – as loucas disseram juntas.

Eu e o resto da mesa nos escolhemos nos bancos e olhamos pra elas assustadas.

- Hum... Meninas? Posso saber a causa do grito? – perguntou Bella assustada.

- Temos muita inveja de você – disse Rose

- É verdade. Sempre foi nosso sonho fazer Ginástica Rítmica, mas nossos pais, nunca deixaram. Eles diziam – Alice pigarreou – "NUNCA, NUNQUINHA MESMO! Vocês são moças de família! Se quiserem praticar algo, que tal ballet. Estarão mais vestidas pelo menos..."

- E vocês fizeram ballet? – Bella perguntou

- Sim – disse Rose com um suspiro – Fazemos até hoje. Até que é legal...

- É – disse Alice com uma careta – Mas... Será que podemos ver você treinar hoje? Por favor! Por Favor! Por Favoooooooor! – Alice disse exagerada que nem ela.

- Ta! Vocês podem-me ver dançar. Acho que sabem onde é o ginásio, sim?

- CLAAAAAROOO! Fiz um mapa dele da escola até lá, da minha casa até lá, do shopping até lá...

- Já entendemos Alice, Já entendemos – eu disse emburrado. Alice ainda ia me pagar caro por me fazer andar em dois shoppings em um dia.

Foi nessa hora que o sinal tocou. Graças a Deus!

- Tchau gente – disse ela se levantando da mesa. Tão graciosa.

- Tchau Bella! – disse Alice pulando em cima dela e a abraçando. - Qual a sua próxima aula?

Ela tirou o papel da mochila e disse um História. Eu já não ouvia mais nada. Fui andando tentar achar um lugar. Essa aula minha ia ser de Biologia I com a Alice. Tinha que achar um lugar pra nós dois, até que sentir uma pequena coisinha saltando em cima das minhas costas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Alice, você quer que eu tenha um ataque, é? – perguntei quando ela parou na minha frente.

- Edward, para de drama. – disse ela batendo o pé na minha frente e andando pro fundo da sala, pegando uma carteira pra gente. – Me conta tudo. Acha que eu não vi você mandando uns olhares bobos pra Bellinha.

- Bobos? Bellinha? – perguntei me fingindo de desentendido. Mas sabia que não ia dar certo.

- Ai, ai. Eddie, não torna as coisas mais difíceis. Mas tudo bem, vou deixar você descobrir sozinho e me procurar. – disse ela. Com isso, o professor entrou na sala e começou a passar a matéria.

Não prestei atenção em nenhuma das aulas, estava pensando no que a louca da Alice estava planejando.


	5. Chapter IV

**N/A: AAAAAAHHH! Nunca pensei que escrever essa fic ia me deixar tão FELIZ! Gente, eu to gostando muito de escrever e de receber reviews. **

**Espero que gostem desse cap.. Resposta das reviews lá embaixo.**

**Gente eu errei. Alice, Bella e Rose no primeiro ano e Jasper, Emmet e Edward no segundo. Mas eles tem algumas aulas juntos como, Ed. Fisica e Biologia.**

* * *

Depois da aula de história com a Rose, veio a aula de Cálculo com a Alice. Eu era muito, muitoo ruim, diferente de Alice. Ela era ótima em Cálculo. Acho que já sei pra quem pedir ajuda na hora de estudar pra prova.

Nessa aula, Alice não parou de reclamar comigo. Eu não sei por que tanta implicancia só porque eu não sei o que é uma tal de Ankle Boot. Ou uma salto agulha.

Tive aula de Geografia com a Rose, e ela igualmente falou que teriam que marcar uma dia pra aulas de moda.

Finalmente tinha chegado a hora do almoço. Alice estava nos esperando no corredor. Veio saltitando até a gente

- Belinha, Bella, eu estava pensando...

- Você! Pensando?- disse Emmet chegando por tras dela junto com Edward e Jasper que riam.

- Emmet, calado ou você vai querer aqueles gamezinhos quebrados ? - perguntou ela fazendo uma cara de arrepiar

- Aff. Você acaba com a minha diversão Alice ! - resmungou ele

- Então Bells - disse Alice voltando a atenção a mim - Eu estava pensando que... Nós poderíamos ir a dois shoppings!

- DOIS SHOPPINGS! - Gritaram os meninos. Os que passavam no correndo olhavam pra nós assustados.

- Alice, você só pode estar brincando, NE? - disse Edward a olhando incrédulo. Ele era tão lindo assim... FOCO BELLA, FOCO!

- Não, não estou. Só tentando facilitar nossa vida. - disse ela como se fosse óbvio. - É assim Bella, a gente vai ao shopping de Port Angeles, porque a namoradinha do Edward, mora la e porque lá tem um shopping que tem uma loja de sapatos que, é IN-CRÍ-VEL! - disse ela pausadamente. - E depois o shopping de Seattle, porque vamos ao salão de beleza ainda e no cinema, e o salão de beleza de Port Angeles é horrível. Você acredita que o cabeleireiro de lá tinha trocado a cor das nossas tinturas - disse ela apontando pra Rose e ela. - Nós ficamos duas semanas tentando deixar a cor perfeita.

- É, foi horrível. Acho que é por isso que o cabelo da Tânia é ridículo. Ela só deve ir lá.

- Nossa! - disse tentando parecer dramática. Os meninos riram disso.

- Vem gente, vamos almoçar. Estou morreeeendoooo de fome - Disse Emmet exagerando no "morrendo".

- Emmet, me diz uma vez que você não está morrendo de fome? - perguntou Edward

- Pensando bem... - Emmet parou no corredor e ficou feito uma estatua. Rose passou a mãe na frente dos olhos deles, mas nada

- Emmet... - disse Rose - Emmet.... Emmet.... EMMEEETTTT! - gritou ela, mas ele continuava parado.

- Já sei o que vai o fazer sair do transe - disse ela olhando pro meio das pernas dele, quando ia chutar aquela parte, levamos um susto.

- JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ SEEEEEEEEEEEIIIII! - gritou Emmet e começou a pular

- Já sabe o que criatura? - perguntou Rose estressada

- Já sei que horas eu não tenho fome.

- E quais são? - perguntou Edward entediado.

- Quando estou dormindo! AHA! Peguei você! - disse apontando pro Edward

- É! Pegou-me! – disse Edward num tom entediado. – Vamos comer! – dizendo isso pos se a correr pro refeitório.

Quando chegamos lá, as conversas acabaram e todos se viraram pra nós. Pegamos nossa comida, e fomos para a mesa.

- Bellinha, que tal você ir lá a casa hoje?

- Fazer? – perguntei eu curiosa.

- Bella, eu e Rose temos que te dar umas aulas de moda, sabe. – disse ela pegando um pouco da sua salada – Você vai ficar uma GATA!

- É Bella. É o assassinato da moda você não saber o que é uma Ankle Boot!

- É Bellinha. Quando Rose me disse isso eu fiquei em choque. Isso é pecado sabia.

- Ta bom! Eu ligo pro Charlie pra me deixar ir à sua casa.

- Ir e dormir lá. Fazemos questão!

- O QUE! Seus pais não deixariam!

- Meus pais vão viajar de tarde. Eles vão visitar nossa tia Elizabete, ela esta um pouco doente. Nada muito grave. – disse Alice

- Ta você venceu. Mas antes eu vou pra minha casa fazer a janta pro Charlie. Isso se ela deixar eu ir pra sua casa.

- Ele VAI deixar. – disse ela toda convincente.

Depois do sinal, tive duas aulas de educação física. Essa aula iria ter com o pessoal do segundo ano. Eu nunca fui muito boa nessa disciplina, espero que não machuque ninguém.

-BEEEELIIIINHAAAAA! – Emmet gritou de longe e todos olharam pra mim. Jasper e Edward estavam do seu lado.

- Hey Emm. – cheguei mas perto deles. – Não grite desse jeito. Vai chamar a atenção.

- DESCUUUUPAAAA BELLLSSS! NÃÃÃÃOOO QUERIIIA TEE ENVERGONHAAAR! HAHAHAHAHA! – gritou ele de novo. Bufei e me virei pra falar com Jasper

- Ele é sempre assim?

- Sempre. – disse ele com um suspiro

- Como agüentam?

- Nem nós sabemos. – respondeu Edward. Ele naquele uniforme estava tãão... Sexy!

O professor me chamou e disse que nós íamos jogar futebol. ARGH! Não podia ser basquete. Eu sou bem melhor.

Fizemos os grupos e começamos a jogar. Depois de derrubar 3 garotas e cair 5 vezes, e de deixar Emmet no chão de tanto rir, o professor me chamou.

- Isabella, o que há com você?

- Desculpe professor, mas não sou boa em futebol.

- Hum... Ta, ta, olha vai lá e tenta mais uma vez.

Suspirei. Tentar pra que. De essa vez quebrar o braço de alguém?

Estava jogando bem, tinha caído duas vezes e estava bem perto de fazer o gol, quando uma loira oxigenada me empurra eu caio e tudo o que eu vi foi preto.

Estava sentindo algo gelado na minha testa. Parecia uma bolsa de gelo. Joguei-a longe. Abri meus olhos devagar para me acostumar com a claridade do lugar. Tentei me levantar mas alguém me empurrou,

- Nem pensar Bells! – era Alice – Você tem que descansar. Bateu a cabeça muito forte.

- É verdade Bella - e Edward – Lauren exagerou com você. Te deu um empurrão forte demais.

- É – Emmet riu baixo.

- Hã... Fiquei inconsciente por quanto tempo? – Minha voz estava meio grogue.

- Faz exatamente 2 horas – disse Jasper.

- MEU DEUS! – gritei pulando da cama – Tenho que ir pra aula de Ginástica Rit...

- Calma Bells! – disse Rose – Eu liguei pra lá pra avisar, e me falaram que os novos donos estão redecorando o ginásio e não vai ter aula hoje.

- Isso significa... COMPRAS!!!! – gritaram duas loucas na minha frente.

Isso ia ser cansativo.


	6. RESPOSTAS

**RESPOSTAS**

Gente, eu andei tãão atordoada que esqueci de responder as reviews.

Gente, eu fiz as contas e quem vai ser gay * musiquinha de suspense*

VAI SER O **JAMES!**

Quem voutou pra ele ser gay foram : **TT Salvatore Potter Black**, **Artemise3000**, **IsaEAriel** e **ferpibiagi**.

Votaram pra ele ser do bem a **Anne Lima**, a **Maarii** e a **Lila Cullen** e pra ele ser do mal a** klapaucius**.

Gente, o Jake vai ser do bem, comforme a votação. AMIGO E GOSTOSO.

Votaram pra ele ser do bem : **klapaucius**, **Lila Cullen**, **TT Salvatore Potter Black**, **IsaEAriel**, **Anne Lima**.

Votaram pra ele ser gay a **Maarii** e a **ferpibiagi**.

Obrigada por lerem a minha fic, adoro todas vocês e quem escreve estou amando a fic de vocês ***--*.**

**beijinhos gente :***

**até o proximo cap.**


	7. Chapter V

N/A: Hey pessoal! Obrigada pelas reviews!

Meu maior capitulo! Que orgulho!

Fashion – Lady Gaga

* * *

- Olha Edward, você vai com a Tânia - Alice pronunciou com nojo esse nome - no seu volvo e eu, Rose, Bella Emmet e Jasper - suspiro - vamos no meu porshe.

- Porshe ? - perguntei confusa - Não sabia que tinha um.

- É que eu não posso sair muito com ele. Algumas pessoas - disse ela mandando um olhar mortífero para Edward e Jasper - dizem que ele é muito chamativo.

- Por quê?

- Ah! Você vai ver - disse Edward com um sorriso no rosto de tirar o fôlego.

Quando chegamos pero do carro! MEU DEUS! Alice tinha um porshe amarelo - canário!

- Gente, poderíamos usar meu carro. Ele é grande e... - eu disse olhando pra todos, Emmet se segurava pra não dar uma risada

- Na-na-ni-na-nããão Bells! - Alice me fuzilou com o olhar - Nós iremos no MEU porshe. E não se fala mais no assunto. E vamos, não temos muito tempo.

Entramos no carro. Rose foi ao banco do passageiro e eu Emmet e Jasper fomos ao banco de trás. Eu literalmente esmagada.

- Jasper - sussurrei pra ele - Que horas o shopping de Seattle fecha.

- Aquele lá fica até altas horas da manhã. Já se acostumaram com a Alice lá.

- OMG! - pelo jeito que me falaram, Alice é um terror no shopping!

Chegamos bem rápido em Port Angeles, para buscar Tânia, e ir à loja de sapatos que Alice falou ser incrível.

Saímos do carro e uma linda, quis dizer, maravilhosa loira morango veio ao nosso encontro. Ela era alta, tinha os olhos azuis brilhantes. Ela era perfeita, mas tenho que admitir, Rose era 1000 vezes mais bonita.

- Tânia! - disse Edward com uma voz melosa. Aproximou-se dela e a beijou.

Nesse instante, todos viraram o rosto e Alice sussurrou pra mim um "Acho que vou vomitar", Emmet pigarreou e eu agradeci mentalmente a ele. Não sei por que, mas aquilo estava me dando náuseas.

- Oi pessoal! - disse ela com uma voz enjoadinha.

- Oi Tânia - Rose praticamente cuspiu o nome dela. De repente, Alice se animou e olhou pra mim.

- Tânia, essa e Bella - ela olhou pra mim me avaliando de cima a baixo - Bella essa é Tânia

- Oi - murmurei bem baixinho

- Que seja! - disse ela e Alice a mandou um olhar mortífero - Vamos logo!

O shopping tinha três andares. Aquelas duas loucas, fizeram a festa comigo. Ainda estávamos no primeiro andar e os meninos tiveram que voltar pro estacionamento, guardar as roupas no shopping. Era Prada, D&G, Channel, Gucci, Tiffany, Levis, Oskley, Diesel, Ralph Lauren, Christian Dior... Meu Deus! Nunca mais na minha vida vou precisar fazer compras, e ainda tinha outro shopping.

-

-

-

- Bells, experimenta esse aqui – ela me mostrou um vestido super, super curto preto.

- Ah não Alice! Olha o tamanho desse pedaço de pano. E... MEU DEUS ELE CUSTA UMA FORTUNA!

- Que nada Bells! – disse ela sorridente – Agora EXPERIMENTA! – disse ela me mandando um olhar arrepiante. Acho que ela era bipolar.

-

-

-

- AAAAAAAAAHHH! Por favor Bells! Leva esse sapato! Ele é lindo! – disse ela segurando um sapato meia pata vermelho sangue.

- Olha o tamanho desse salto Alice! Nunca conseguiria andar num salto desses! – disse olhando pra ela como se fosse obvio. Ela me mandou aquele olhar de novo e eu peguei aqueles sapatos da mão dela e andei em direção ao caixa com mais sei lá quantos pares.

-

-

-

-Olha esse vestido tubinho tomara que caia Rose – disse Alice com um sorriso colgate – Bells experimenta!

- O QUEEEE? - perguntei olhando pra ela com os olhos esbugalhados

- É Bells – disse Rose – Você vai ficar gata! – e como mais uma vez eu não iria ter chance contra aquelas loucas, eu andei pro provador.

-

-

-

-

-

- Alice - chamei com tom manhoso e ela nem me deu atenção - Alicinha - disse de novo e nada - ALICEEEEEE! - gritei e ela deu um pulo de susto - Por favor, Alice, por Favor, eu juro que você vai ser recompensada, mas, por favor, eu e os meninos estamos morrendo de fome e nossos pés vão ficar cheio de bolhas. Como vai querer que eu ande de saltos com os pés cheios de bolhas, em ? - disse a ela suplicando que ela me ouvisse

- ARGH! Ta bom Bella! Você venceu! Mas só dessa vez! A companhia também não está muito boa, disse ela olhando para a Tânia. "Era verdade, Tânia só sabia reclamar e falar "Eddie, olha como ela fala comigo" ou" Eddie, carrega pra mim, as sacolas". Era irritante. - Mas só mais uma loja. Please!!!"- disse ela fazendo uma carinha irresistível e um biquinho fofo!

- Ta bom Alice - suspirei - Que loja? - perguntei e ela apontou uma loja que eu nunca entraria na minha vida.

Victoria's Secret.

- Ah não Alice, não e não! Por favor, Alice aquela loja não.

- Porque - perguntou ela se fazendo de desentendida

- É constrangedor - murmurei pra ela. Rose deu risada.

- Meninos fiquem aqui - disse Rose pra eles - Já, já voltamos.

E entramos naquela loja rosa. Foi pura tortura. Alice e Rose me fizeram experimentar um 500 conjuntos, quis dizer mini-conjuntos. Eu me perguntava pra quem eu iria usar e Rose dizia que na vida sexual, era muito util. Bufei.

Saímos de lá eram 20:00 e fomos pra praça de alimentação. Rose, Alice e Tânia pediram saladas e eu fui correndo pra fila do MC DONALDS e peguei um Big MAC, uma coca grande, fritas grandes. Cheguei com minha bandeja e as meninas ficaram com a boca aberta pra mim em um perfeito "O". Meu lanche estava maior do que o do Jasper.

- O que foi? - perguntei comendo da minha batata

- Como você vai depois entrar nas roupas Bells? - perguntou Alice.

- Olha Alice, tenho certeza que perdi muitas, mas muitas calorias só andando por esse shopping. - Ela bufou e começou a comer da sua salada, sem parar de olhar meu lanche.

- Você que Alice? - perguntei apontando a bandeja, em um movimento rápido ela pegou minha caixinha de fritas e começou a comer feita louca. Eu fiquei chocada. Os outros da mesa estavam paralisados, até que eu percebi que minha batata já estava acabando. Tomei da mão dela e deu um leve tapa.

- Quer me deixar morrer de fome? Eu também quero! - E começamos a comer feitas loucas o meu lanche e todos da mesa ainda estavam paralisados. Alice parou de comer e ficou olhando pra eles, até que eu me toquei e fiz o mesmo. Emmet já estava babando, pois sua boca continuava aberta.

Fiz um som com a garganta - Gente... - passei a mão nos olhos de Emmet e ele ainda nos olhava como se fossemos loucas - Gente responda! - E de repente Alice deu um grito e toda a praça de alimentação olhou pra gente em silencio. Todos saíram do transe e eu corei violentamente.

- Menos Alice- sussurrei e ela deu um sorriso.

- Vamos ao salão de beleza! - disse ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Chegamos lá e um cabeleireiro que tenho que admitir era um pedaço de mal caminho, pena que gay, veio nos atender. O nome dele era Laurent e Alice disse que esse devia ser um novo cabeleireiro por que o antigo, tal de Felix, estragava todos os cabelos.

Marcamos cabelo, unha, massagem, depilação, sobrancelhas. Alice disse que era pra fazermos uma mudança completa.

Cortei um pouco as pontas do meu cabelo, a franja e fiz uma hidratação pra dar brilho.

Alice também deixou seus cabelos mais brilhantes e cortou as pontas. Já Rose e Tânia só cortaram. Os cabelos já eram perfeitos.

Na minha unha fiz uma francesinha básica, Alice pintou de rosa, Rose de Vermelho e Tânia de um Vinho.

Depois de mais um tempo, saímos e caramba! Os meninos caíram do banco literalmente.

- E ai bofes? Fiz ou não fiz um bom trabalho? - perguntou Laurent aos meninos que ainda estavam no chão babando

- S-s-sim! M-meu Deus! Elas, elas estão PERFEITAS! - disse Edward olhando de mim pra Tânia. Emmet e Jasper concordaram. Eles se levantaram e em um piscar de olhos estavam ao nosso encontro.

Fomos pro estacionamento e já eram 00:50. Charlie já devia ter chamado o FBI a minha procura. No meio de tantas sacolas no carro de Alice, consegui pegar meu celular e liguei pra Charlie.

- _Alo! Bells! Até que em fim menina. Quer me matar do coração é?_

- Desculpa pai! Sabe, hoje não teve aula de ginástica rítmica e então Alice me chamou pra ir ao shopping. Deixei um recado na secretária eletrônica.

- _Mas você sabe que horas são?_ - perguntou ele irritado

- Você não conhece Alice pai. Ela fez a gente andar todas as lojas do shopping.

- _Alice? Alice Cullen?_

- Essa mesma!

- _Então ta bom. Ela é de confiança_ - o ouvi suspirar aliviado - _Mas... A gente quem?_

- Ela, os irmãos dela, os Hales e a namorada do Edward. - disse por fim

- _Hum... Então ta bom. Vejo-te aqui em casa._

- Hum... Pai... Alice me chamou pra dormir na casa dela. Posso? - perguntei hesitante. Sabia que Charlie não ia deixar. Ele sempre foi o pai super protetor.

- _Deixo sim filha. Os Cullens e os Hale são ótimas pessoas. Mande beijos pra eles. Agora tenho que desligar. Vai passar a reprise do jogo de basquete de ontem. Tchau._

- Tchau... - murmurei e só pude ouvir o tu, tu, tu, tu, tu... Charlie me deixando dormir na casa de alguma amiga. Essa era novidade.

- Alice, ele deixou. - disse pra ela enquanto tentava guardar meu celular de novo. Emmet e Jasper eram tão folgados.

- Eu já sabia. Se prepare Bella, eu e Rose te ajudaremos e você vai ficar super antenada no mundo da moda. E... HOJE VAI SER A NOITE DAS MENINAS!

- Noite do que? - perguntei incrédula.

* * *

N/A: AAAAAAAAHHH! Espero que gostem do cap. Me esforcei pra deixar Alice e Rose parecendo uma louca.

**Respostas:**

**Helena Camila:** AAAAAAAH! Que bom que você está gostando. O Emm mata todo mundo de rir. O Jake amigo gostoso aparece no próximo capitulo. E o James Gato Gay também. É verdade! Ele é tããããão hot hot hot hot! Me diz o que achou desse capitulo.

**Lila Cullen:** É, o POV dele saiu. O Jake gostoso aparece no próximo capitulo! Me diz o que achou desse.

**TT Salvatore Potter Black-:** Jake gostoso no próximo capitulo. Ai, também amo ele. Me diz o que achou desse.

* * *

**FORA DAS REVIEWS:**

**Ana**, minha vaca, que bom que amou a história. Me diz o que achou desse capitulo

**Bia Amorim**, minha amora cor de rosa, ta gostando. Me diz aê !

**Melanie Masen**, obrigada por deixar no alert!

beijinhos gente :****


	8. Chapter VI

_- Noite do que? - perguntei incrédula._

- É Bellinha, noite das meninas. Sabe, pipoca, filmes, chocolate, sorvete, música, fofoca, joguinhos, desfile... - disse Rose olhando para as unhas

- Ah não, isso não. - disse aquilo tentando parecer autoritária. Acho que conhecia aquelas meninas a menos de 26 horas e eu já as amavas, e tinha ao mesmo tempo, muito, muito medo delas.

- Bells, você disse que ia me recompensar, e já que você vai ficar na minha casa, vai ser perfeito! - disse Alice dando um olhar no retrovisor do carro.

- ARGH! Ta ta certo. Mas olhas, sem joguinhos.

- Mas qual é a graça de uma noite de meninas sem jogos? - perguntou Rose me olhando incrédula

- Ah graça é que eu sempre me dou, mas nos joguinhos de noite de meninas. A última vez joguei verdade ou conseqüência e a boba aqui foi inventar de escolher conseqüência. Tive que ligar pro garoto mais feio da sala e falar pra ele que sonhei com nós dois fomos para a cama. Fui motivo de zoação por muito tempo.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Emmet riu do meu lado - Que mentinha poluída essa em. Mas, foi verdade que você sonhou que foi pra cama com ele.

- AAAAAHH! Não Emmet, não é verdade. Era um jogo. Verdade e conseqüência é um jogo duro.

- Isso mesmo! YEAH! - Gritou Emmet e todos com exceção de Alice olharam pra eles assustados

Alice e Rose trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Pena que os meninos não jogam... Só fazem parte da conseqüência.

O que? Deixaram-me morrer sozinha? Agüentar elas por toda a noite e ter que fazer conseqüências com os meninos?

- Alice... er, que isso. - tentei enrolar ela - Verdade e Conseqüência só com 3 pessoas. Que sem graça!

- Nenhum jogo que Alice Cullen participa é sem graça. Os meninos então vão participar. - disse ela autoritária. Emmet sussurrou no meu ouvido "Obrigada Belitcha". Eu ri baixo.

Chegamos na casa da Alice e MEU DEUS ! Que casa era aquela? Casa não, era uma mansão! Toda branca e aparentava ter uns 3 andares, tinha um belo jardim muito bem cuidado na frente.

Entramos por uma garagem com mais uma mota, uma BMW vermelha, uma Mercedes e um Jipe. A garagem era enorme e tinha alguns quadros na parede.

Passamos por uma enorme sala, onde se encontrava um Edward gato com um pijama azul com os primeiros botões aberto. OMG! QUE GATO É ESSE? FOCO ISABELLA, FOCO! E no colo dele uma Tânia com um baby doll vermelho sangue. Quis dizer, um mini baby doll vermelho sangue.

Eu, Alice e Rose fizemos três viagens com as compras até o quarto dela. O Quarto dela era rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa e mais rosa. Doeu até a vista só de olhar.

Sua cama dava três da minha, na janela, uma cortina cobria um pouco da luz da lua. Tinha vários quadros e porta retratos em sua cabeceira, sua escrivaninha estava cheio desenhos de roupas. Seu closet dava um quarto meu e seu banheiro era o mais lindo do mundo. Tinha um pequeno armário branco com vários produtos, uma banheira enorme e um pequeno sofá branco com aparência muito confortável.

Seu quarto também tinha uns pufes com forma de boca.

- Bells, me desculpa não arrumar meu quarto. Ele está uma bagunça só! - disse ela colocando mais uma sacola no chão

- Bagunça!? Vai ao meu quarto e você vai ver uma bagunça. - disse dando risada.

Arrumamos um colchão enooormeee pra mim, e colocamos nossos pijamas. Meu pijama era azul bebe. O _shorts _ia até um pouco acima do meio das coxas. E a blusa era de alcinha e tinha umas rendas por cima da seda. O de Alice e Rose eram iguais só que o de Alice era roxo e o de Rose rosa bebe.

- QUE INICIE A NOITE DAS MENINAS! - gritou Alice e apertou o _play_ no som. Começou a tocar _Katy Perry - I kissed a girl._

Alice pegou no seu frigobar (é, ela tinha um frigobar no quarto dela) e tirou um Red Bull. Acho que agora sei por que ela é tããão animada. Nas suas veias corre Red Bull.

Ela jogou uma latinha pra Rose e jogou uma pra mim. Quase a derrubei que por um milagre, consegui entender as duas mãos para pegar a lata no ar. Começamos a tomar e a dançar conforme as batidas da música, até que o quarto foi invadindo por três homens gostosos e uma loirinha oxigenada.

- Alice da pra abaixar o volume desse som! - gritou Edward por cima da música - Os vizinhos vão reclamar!

- Ah não! - disse Emmet em tom manhoso - Eu gosto dessa música! - e começou a dançar conforme a batida. Rose ficou na frente dele e desceu até o chão.

A Música acabou e Alice gritou.

- QUE COMECEM OS JOGOS! - e correu até a sala. Todos nós a seguimos.

Ela estava com uma garrafa verde no centro da mesa de jantar e tinha 6 cadeiras em volta delas. As outras estavam afastadas.

- Você preparou tudo mesmo, né!?

É claro! – disse Alice com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Agora sentem – se e eu vou girar a garrafa! – disse ela mais autoritária. Conserteza ela era bipolar

Alice girou a garrafa e parou em Emmet

- OMG! Alicinha lembre que eu sou seu irmão mais velho em. – disse Emm encolhindo de medo

- MUAHUAHUAHUHUA! –Alice deu uma risada malvada e passava uma mão na outra freneticamente enquanto seu corpo ia para trás e pra frente. – Emmet, você vai ter que dançar essa música para o vizinho e seduzir ele.

- Vizinho? – perguntei confusa – Alice há essas horas não tem ninguém acordado... Eu acho...

- Tem um vizinho nosso que... Desconfiamos de ele ser pedófilo. HAHAHAHAHA! Ele é uma piada. Tenho certeza que ele está acordado uma hora dessas.

- Então ta. Que música? – perguntei curiosa. Alice conserteza ia aprontar com o Emm.

- Essa aqui – disse ela pegando o mp3 e mostrando a música pro Emm

- Ah não Licinha! Qualquer música menos essa! – Emmet choramingou

-Na-na-ni-na-não! Essa e pronto! – disse ela autoritária.

Ele pegou o mp3, foi pro jardim e todos nós fomos atrás e colocou pra tocar Justify My Love da Madonna. Ele começou a rebolar conforme as batidas da música e a passar as mãos pelo corpo sensualmente e cantou junto.

_I wanna kiss you in Paris_

_I wanna hold your hand in Rome_

_I wanna run naked in a rainstorm_

_Make love in a train cross-country_

_You put this in me_

_So now what, so now what?_

Nessa hora, apareceu um homem alto, negro e com uma roupa justa na janela da outra casa. Ele sorriu maliciosamente para o Emmet, e esse chamou o com o dedinho. O cara saiu da janela, mas antes fez um sinal para que esperássemos.

_Wanting, needing, waiting_

_For you to justify my love_

_Hoping, praying_

_For you to justify my love_

_I want to know you_

_Not like that_

_I don't wanna be your mother_

_I don't wanna be your sister either_

_I just wanna be your lover_

_I wanna be your baby_

_Kiss me, that's right, kiss me_

O tal do homem, que eu descobri ser chamado de Josefino, apareceu no portão do jardim e o Emm foi chegando mais perto, rebolando sensualmente.

_Yearning, burning_

_For you to justify my love_

- Hey! Você é tão sexy!

- Eu sei baby! – Emm disse com uma voz rouca, todos nós já estávamos no chão de tanto rir. Emm se virou e desceu até o chão bem de vagar sibilando pra gente um "Isso acaba aqui"

- Só... s-só mais um HAHAHAHAHAHA pou-quinhoo HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – disse Alice em meio a risadas.

- Então... ta afim de passar lá em casa ? – perguntou o Josefino com uma voz rouca

- É pra já, disse Emmet cantando o resto da música e rebolando, descendo até o chão e com direito até dedinho na boca.

- Jasper vai lá, é a sua chance de assumir sua identidade! – disse Edward já com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir

- Pergunta a minha identidade pra sua irmã depois do que nós fazemos entre quatro paredes! – disse Jasper irritado.

- Eddie, vai lá, salvar seu irmão. Ou você vai perder o que tem no meio das pernas. – disse uma Rose rindo e irritada.

- Ta, ta. Sem ameaças.

Edward foi até lá rebolando e MEU DEUS! QUE BUNDA ERA AQUELA? QUE REBOLADO ERA AQUELE? CARAMBA BELLA! FOCO, MENINA, FOCO!

Edward cantou :

_For you to justify my love_

_What are you gonna do?_

_What are you gonna do?_

_Talk to me -- tell me your dreams_

_Am I in them?_

_Tell me your fears_

_Are you scared?_

_Tell me your stories_

_I'm not afraid of who you are_

_We can fly!_

_Poor is the man_

_Whose pleasures depend_

_On the permission of another_

_Love me, that's right, love me_

_I wanna be your baby_

- Não acredito que você está me traindo com esse ai Emm? Eu pensei que você me amasse! – disse Edward colocando a mão sobre o peito e fingindo estar indignado

- Desculpa EdCat, mas esse aqui é tão sedutor que nem resisti. – disse Emm abraçando a cintura do Edward.

-Está perdoado, mas eu quero uma noite daquelas, em?

-Com certeza Eddie!

E eles saíram deixando o Josefino com cara de tacho no portão dos Cullens.

Eles voltaram cantando:

_I'm open and ready_

_For you to justify my love_

_To justify my love_

_Wanting, to justify_

_Waiting, to justify my love_

_Praying, to justify_

_To justify my love_

_I'm open, to justify my love_

- Me solta cara! Essa foi a única vez que eu faço algo por você! – disse Edward empurrando o Emmet longe. Eu e o resto do pessoal estávamos chorando de tanto rir.

- Ai Eddie, eu pensei que você queria uma noite daquelas! – disse Emmet abraçando o Edward .

- Eu quero, só que com a Tânia, minha NAMORADA! – todos paramos de rir e fizemos um "UGH"

- Alias, cadê a Tânia? Não vi ela depois que saímos pra vir aqui pro jardim? – perguntei a todos.

- Nem sei, mas não me importa. Agora quem gira a garrafa é o Emmet. – disse Alice e todos nós corremos para a sala de jantar, e Tânia estava lá lendo uma revista de fofocas. Aff, que garotinha fútil.

- Demoraram – disse ela tirando a revista da frente do rosto

Emmet girou a garrafa ignorando o comentário de Tânia e paro em quem? Adivinha? Tânia!

- Oh não! Eddie, me proteja!

- O jogo não permite! – disse Alice antes de Edward abrir a boca para falar algo.

- Verdade ou Conseqüência? – perguntou Emm ignorando o que estava acontecendo na mesa

- Verdade. – disse Tânia tentando parecer séria, mas não estava dando muito certo já que as mãos dela tremiam.

- Que isso Tânia? Vai amarelar e escolher verdade? Tem medo do Titio Emmet-gostosão-Cullen aqui?

- Clã-claro que não! – disse ela mas logo suspirou derrotada – Conseqüência.

No mesmo momento, Alice pulou no colo dele e cochichou algo no ouvido do Emm.

- Hum... ADOREI O SEU PLANO ALICE! – disse Emmet pulando pela casa e fazendo um tipo de dancinha da vitória. – Tânia, você vai ter que aparecer amanhã na escola, no horário do almoço com a roupa que a Alice, Rose e Bella escolherem e dançar a música que o Emm aqui escolher. VOCÊ VAI ARRASAR! – disse Emmet escondendo o riso. Eles deviam estar tramando algo.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! – disse Tânia dando um grito que o acho que Forks inteira deve ter ouvido.

- !!!!!!!!! – disse Alice, Emmet, Rose e Jasper. Edward estava tentando contem uma risada e por isso, fingiu que uma moeda tinha caído debaixo da mesa. Eu fiz o mesmo que Edward e quando as risadas cessaram, nós nos sentamos novamente.

Tânia girou a garrafa e parou em... MIM! OMG! Ela iria se vingar por eu estar rindo dela. Calma Bella, FOCO! Respira, expira, respira, expira. É fácil viu?

- Isabella – disse Tânia em um tom áspero e rude.

- Bella – corrigi automaticamente, mas me repreendi por isso

- Que seja – disse ela rude – Verdade ou Conseqüência?

Pensei: se escolhesse verdade ela faria eu admitir uma coisa horrível, se escolhesse conseqüência iria ter que agüentar uma barra pesada.

- Conseqüência – disse tentando parecer confiante, mas acho que não deu certo

- Bellinha, você tem coragem em! – disse Emmet rindo, mas Rose deu uma cotovelada nele.

Tânia se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada – Vejamos... Você conhece Ginástica Rítmica?

- Claro, eu até...ai! – gritei massageando meu braço, onde Alice tinha dado uma cotovelada

- Não fale pra ela que você pratica ginástica rítmica. Ela concerteza vai falar pra você fazer alguns passos de dança. – cochichou Alice pra mim

- Mas como? – perguntei confusa

- Ela também pratica... – Alice foi interrompida por Tânia

- O que cochicham ai? – gritou ela

- Nada. – dissemos em uníssono

- Bella – disse ela rude – Vai ter que fazer alguns passos de Ginástica Rítmica. Espere aqui.

Tânia subiu até algum lugar e voltou com um arco e vestimentas de ginástica rítmica.

- Se troque e faça alguns passos. Se não souber, invente – disse ela e deu uma risada de hiena,

Subi para o quarto de Alice, me vesti e voltei com um arco.

A roupa de Tânia era toda rosa. Era um maio que prendia como uma gargantilha grosa no pescoço. Tinha uma luva que ia até metade dos braços. Era cheia de brilhos. As sapatilhas eram de cetim. Rosa. O arco era rosa também.

- Pronta gente! – quando desci as escadas os meninos só olhavam para mim. Corei.

- Bella você está maravilhosa! – disse Alice saltitando e correndo até a mim – Agora vamos para o jardim. Lá tem uma parte onde eu e Rose praticamos ballet e você poderá dançar.

- Se ela souber... – murmurou Tânia com raiva.

O salão era maravilhoso. Ele era todo branco e preto. Tinha uma parede só de espelhos e na outra vários quadros de dançarinas famosas. No fundo, tinha sofá de couro preto, uma janela grande atrás dele com uma cortina branca. O salão era enorme.

- Por Deus Alice e Rose! É enoormee! – disse olhando incrédula pro salão

- É sim! – disse ela saltitando e indo em direção do sofá, junto com os outros. Quando todos estavam sentados, ela apagou a luz e me mandou começar.

[ http / / www . youtube . com / watch?v =t4L2G3VQ Nmo ] (N/A: Gente, imaginem que no video, é a Bella dançando. Voltando)

- UAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU! – disseram todos em uníssono, inclusive Tânia.

- Bellinha O QUE É ISSO? - perguntou Emmet me olhando incrédulo

- Ginástica Rítmica! - respondi o óbvio

- Bella você dança MUITO BEM! - disse Rose me abraçando - Você é minha idola!

- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou uma Tânia muito brava - Você sabe dançar ginástica rítmica perfeitamente. Como? - disse ela batendo o pé e colocando uma exagerada unha grande na ponta do meu nariz

- Hey, hey, hey! - disse a empurrando com delicadeza - Primeiro você não fala comigo e segundo eu faço aulas de Ginástica Rítmica. - disse a ela irritada.

- Eu sou Tânia Denali - disse ela saindo e batendo pé para fora do salão

- E eu Bella Swan... - disse em um sussurro que foi ouvido por Rose

- E AGORA EU DECLARO QUE VAI COMEÇAR OS DESFILES! - gritou Alice que saiu pulando e Rose foi andando graciosamente atrás dela.

Dizem que perfeição não existe mais Rosalie Hale chega muito perto disso. Ela é a garota mais linda que já vi em toda a minha vida.

- Você está preparada para um desfile com a Alice e a Rosalie? - Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido com a voz rouca. Estremeci com o hálito dele batendo no meu pescoço.

- A-acho que não - merda! Porque eu fui gaguejar - Mas acho que sobrevivo! - disse me virando pra ele. Ele deu risada e sai andando.

Só sobraram Emmet e Jasper naquela sala. Eles me olharam e trocaram um olhar sapeca. Depois me olharam de novo e vieram correndo na minha direção. Só deu tempo de gritar. Eles me agarraram e Emmet segurou minhas pernas e Jasper meus braços.

- MENINOS ME SOLTEM AGORA! - grite pra eles. - Que isso Bellinha! Só um pouquinho de diversão! - disse Jasper. Os loucos estavam me carregando na direção da piscina.

- Se vocês me jogarem na piscina, eu juro que...que... - eu estava tentando achar uma forma de ameaçãr os dois mais fui interrompida

-Você não jura nada Bells! Você não pode fazer nada! Ta presa em nossas mãos! - disse Emmet

- Até que isso é verdade, mas... - TCHUBUM! - !!!! EU MATO VOCÊS MENINOS! - disse saindo da piscina encharcada.

Caminhei até a entrada da casa dos Cullens e chamei por uma Alice, que apareceu na porta com uma toalha, caindo de tanto rir. Subimos as escadas, e como estava cansada demais, fui dormir. Alice disse que hoje ela iria deixar, mas que não era pra acostumar.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet e Edward. Posso sentir que elas já mudaram minha vida. As melhores pessoas que pude conhecer nesse fim de mundo.

Dormi rápido, mas, não lembro com o que sonhei. Mas sonhei. Um sonho lindo. Disso, eu tenho certeza.

Acordei com uma Alice saltitante do meu lado, gritando e batendo palminhas.

- Bella, BELLAAAAA!

- Sim Alice – disse esfregando os olhos, e com a voz meio grogue.

- Vem! Já sei que roupa você vai usar hoje. Você pode ter escapado ontem, mas hoje? Na-na-ni-na-não!

- Alice! – gritei e ela parou de pular – Que horas são? – disse mais calma

- São 5:30

- O QUEEEEE???VOCÊ ME ACORDOU 5:30a.m PRA FALAR QUE JÁ SABE A ROUPA QUE EU VOU USAR? – gritei olhando – a incrédula.

- É! – disse ela gritando também – E NÃO ME OLHA DESSE JEITO, TE FIZ UM FAVOR. E EU TAMBÉM TE AMO TÁ. AGORA LEVANTA ESSA BUNDA DESSE COLCHÃO MACIO! VAMOS! O QUE VOCÊ TA ESPERANDO?

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Alice! – disse saindo de cima da cama e entrando no banheiro dela. Tomei banho, escovei os dentes e entrei no quarto pra ver minha roupa separada em cima da cama.

Era uma calça skinny preta, uma blusa branca com um laço rosa abaixo do busto e sapatos de salto médio branco. Pelo menos o salto não é tão alto. Vesti-me e sequei meu cabelo no secador de cabelo que estava do lado da roupa.

Desci sentindo um cheiro de queimado. Corri para a cozinha e lá estavam todos, menos Tânia.

- MEU DEUS! – exclamei quando vi umas 5 torradas queimadas – Vocês estão tentando por fogo na casa, é? Podiam ter me avisado.

- Não Bella. É que o Emmet perdeu o ponto das torradas.

- Deixem. Eu faço o café. – disse empurrando o Emmet pra longe do fogão – O que vocês querem?

- QUEREMOS PANQUECA! – disseram todos em uníssono

Bem rapidinho, fiz panquecas de chocolates pra eles, até que desce uma PUTA, com uma meia calça preta, um vestido vermelho tomara que caia, e, sobretudo preto. Saltos altíssimos e cabelos soltos.

- Isabella, eu vou querer uma salada de frutas, ta? – disse ela pra mim olhando pras unhas.

- Desculpa querida, mas, meus serviços acabaram por hoje. E, nós já estávamos de saída. Com licença. – disse saindo da cozinha para pegar minha mochila e meu casaco. Alice veio atrás de mim.

- Não liga pra ela Bells. É uma PUTA. Enquanto está com o Edward, ficam com metade de Port Angeles. Só ele não vê que ela é uma Galinha.

- Coitado dele, mas... Não liguei. Ela que faça a sua própria salada de frutas. Agora vamos, temos que chegar ainda na primeira aula.

Fomos em direção a garagem. Edward iria levar Tânia para a casa de seus pais, e nós fomos na BMW VERMELHA SANGUE da Rose.

Chegamos lá na metade do tempo de uma viagem normal. Fomos para nossas salas, e logo o horário do almoço chegou.

- Gente! – chegou o Edward – Tenho uma ótima noticia pra vocês!

- E qual é? – perguntou Alice curiosa

- Tânia vem estudar aqui em Forks, com a gente!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!! – gritaram todos na mesa, menos eu, que me encolhi, junto com todo o refeitório.

- Olha, Edward – disse Allie autoritária – Essa sua namoradinha já nos persegue em casa, nos nossos jantares em **família**, em tudo quanto é lugar ELA ESTÁ! Agora, aqui na escola, já não é demais, não?

- Não Alice. – disse Edward sério também – Ela não vem pra cá porque ela quer, e sim, porque os pais dela são os novos donos da Academia de Ginástica Rítmica, e eles terão que se mudar para cá. Já compraram uma casa, mas pro centro

- Mas é claro que ela não vem porque não quer – disse Rose já se levantando – Ela não iria querer trocar os **garotos **– ela enfatizou o garotos – por só um. Apesar de que esse um é um bom partido, né?

- Tânia não é uma Puta, se é isso que você insinua Rosalie Lilian Hale. – disse Edward se levantando da mesa também. Nesse momento, o refeitório todo já olhava para nossa mesa.

- Rose meu amor, Edward, por favor, sentem – se. O refeitório todo já esta olhando para nós – sussurrou Emm.

- Com licença – disse Edward saindo da mesa.

- Eu acho melhor ir lá – disse Jasper se levantando

- Não Jazz – disse Alice colocando a mão na dele. – Ele não vai nos ouvir. Somos a família dele.

- Se quiserem – disse hesitante. Eles olharam pra mim e assentiram

Sai do refeitório a procura de Edward e vi-o no estacionamento, abrindo a porta de seu carro e entrando lá. Corri até ele, e por um grande milagre, não cai. Bati na porta to vidro e ele murmurou um entra.

- Edward – comecei hesitante – Não conheço muito da Rose, mas... Posso afirmar que ela é um pouco cabeça quente. Desculpa ela não... –

- Não Bella! – disse ele olhando pra mim – Eles sempre trataram mau Tânia pelo passado dela. Tânia sempre foi muito namoradeira, mas agora ela está tentando ser melhor. MAS ELES NÃO ACREDITAM NELA.

- Olha Edward, Tânia também não é uma das melhores pessoas. E, pelo o que eu percebi, não é só o "tal" passado dela que faz jus a pessoa que é. Ela não é nem um pouco educada.

- Mas está tentando ser. – disse ele olhando em meus olhos. Fiquei perdida naquela imensidão verde. – Eu a amo e eles tem que aceitar isso! – ele disse sério

Não sei por que, mas nessa hora, pareceu que levei um soco muito forte na boca do estomago. Deu vontade de chorar. Agradeci mentalmente por o sinal tocar, e eu poder me despedir rapidamente do Edward, falando algo sobre a aula.

Corri até o banheiro feminino e chorei. Chorei. Até parecia que eu era uma garota apaixonada que tinha ouvido a pior noticia do mundo. Seu amor amava outra. Mas isso era impossível. Eu? Apaixonada. Nem sei o que é isso! Aquele sentimento que é descrevido nos livros de romance, eu acho que ainda não descobri.

Lavei meu rosto rápido e fui para a aula. O professor ainda não tinha chegado problemas na secretária. Fiquei a rabiscar meu caderno até o professor chegar. Não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma das outras aulas.

Fui pro estacionamento. Cheguei ao carro de Rose e só estava ela lá. Perguntei se ela estava melhor e ela assentiu. Os outros chegaram e rapidamente, já estávamos na rua da minha casa. Desci e me despedi deles. Me lembre de Edward, e só me deu vontade de me jogar em minha cama e chorar.

**DEPOIS RESPONDO REVIEWS, AGORA EU VOU DORMIR.**

**DESCULPA A DEMORA, O CAP NEM FICOU TÃO BOM ASSIM :/**


End file.
